


disturbing the dust

by hashire



Series: happily ever after [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: In which Kuchel asks about the scars.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Series: happily ever after [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298450
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	disturbing the dust

“Daddy, why does your face look like that?” Kuchel asks the question with all of the tact that a seven-year-old can muster, with failed nonchalance: she must have been thinking about it for a while. Mikasa pauses from where she has been spooning oatmeal into a small bowl for Yu. The little boy sits in his father’s lap, patting Levi’s face with the hand that was just wiped clean.

Yu looks at his sister, clear blue eyes considering her. Mikasa sets the bowl of oatmeal in front of him, watching the cogs turn in his head as he digests Kuchel’s words. He’s a sharp child. She knows he understands.

“It was an accident,” Levi says. He glances at Mikasa for the barest moment. They had talked about this at length: their children would ask before they would broach the subject. With all of the fighting done and all of it truly in the past, they did not want to raise children in fear of something that no longer looms over them.

“An accident? Like when I fell and skinned my knee?” Kuchel tips her head to the side, grimacing. “That did hurt.” She looks at Levi again, whose lips are pressed together. Kuchel blinks and waits.

“Yes, like that.” Mikasa twirls the lock of hair that always falls out when she ties her hair back, moving it to cover her own scar. Kuchel turns toward her, watching the motion. Mikasa swallows down the feelings that bubble up in her throat. 

“What about you, Mama? Did you trip and fall on your face?” Kuchel stirs her oatmeal but keeps her eyes on Mikasa. Mikasa breathes out a small laugh at the phrasing, reaching out to adjust the chair next to her as Levi tries to put Yu into it. He makes a fuss, crying ‘Dada, Dada,’ and struggling. 

“Yeah,” Mikasa says, “it was also an accident.” She doesn’t want to lie; maybe lying by omission will affect things when Kuchel and Yu are older, but it’s just too early to open their wounds again. “Now eat your breakfast. You’ll be late for school.” 

Kuchel seems ready to argue. Yu’s protests cover any attempt at pressing for more information. Mikasa gets up to grab some blueberries from the cupboard, and Kuchel’s sullen mood lifts immediately.

Levi has given up his attempts to make Yu sit on his own, settling the red-faced little boy in his lap again. He takes the spoon from beside the small bowl of oatmeal and hands it to Yu. When he looks ready to fuss again - to convince Levi to feed him - Mikasa throws a few blueberries in the bowl.

Yu talks around the mouthful of food, eyes bright and shining, even as Levi wipes his face off and scolds him.


End file.
